Vampire Fever
by Marie19930
Summary: Fionna has the worst cold ever, but Cake is out buying groceries so she is home by herself. Marshall comes over and surprises Fionna, but once he finds out she has been sick he decides to stay and keep her company. See what happens. Oneshot.


Fionna took the nasty cough syrup Cake had left her to drink. Cake had promised it would taste like strawberries, but in reality it tasted like strawberries and barf. Fionna shivered as she swallowed the syrup and walked to the fridge to get a soda. She opened the can, and then went to the sink to use it like mouth wash and spit it out. She took the rest to her room.

"Stupid globbing cough syrup," Fionna grumbled as she climbed into her bed. She rested the soda can against her pillow and was careful not to spill it. She couldn't take the silence of the house any longer so she reached over to her dresser and turned on the radio. Heavy metal blasted from it, forcing Fionna to cover her ears. Any amount of loud noise seemed to make her head pound. "I thought I told Marshall to change the channel back before he leaves," she grumbled again to herself. "Ugghhh, Cake needs to hurry up with those groceries. I bet she is talking the ears off of the cashier again!" Fionna turned the volume down on the radio and settled with the station Marshall had left it on. It made her feel somewhat lonely since she hadn't been able to go out for the past few days because she had caught a cold her body seemed to not be able to shake off. A song came on that she remembered Marshall jamming to every time it came on the radio. It seemed to be one of his favorites and Fionna had come to enjoy it. She rested against the pillows after putting the radio back on the dresser and started humming to the tune. When Fionna closed her eyes she could almost hear Marshall singing along perfectly to the lyrics. She enjoyed his singing and never told a soul that she found it attractive when a guy could sing well. She continued until she could hear Marshall singing along _too _perfectly. Fionna opened her eyes and looked toward her bedroom door. Marshall was singing along with his umbrella still over his shoulder and he was looking straight back at Fionna.

Fionna struggled to cover herself with her blanket. "Don't you know how to knock!" she scowled. She panicked because she wore nothing but a baby blue tank top and matching boy shorts with the word MATH on the back of them. Marshall started laughing. "It's not funny!" Fionna added. "Or cool."

"I didn't know your butt cheeks liked to do math," Marshall laughed. Fionna's face turned an adorable beet red.

"You were staring at my butt!" Fionna yelled feeling anger, embarrassment and slightly flattered. If  
Cake found out, he would be dead….again. Marshall kept laughing and set his umbrella on Fionna's coat rack. He didn't give her a direct answer which most like meant it was a yes.

He then looked at her seriously. "Nice rack by the way." Marshall grinned because he knew what was coming. Fionna took her pillow, leaped off her bed, and began mercilessly hitting him with it. He put his arms out to try to block her. "Fi-Fionna," Marshall laughed between hits," I was talking about your coat rack." Fionna stopped and glared at him before hitting him with the pillow one last time.

"Jerk," she scowled before having another coughing fit. The pillow fight had triggered it. Marshall stopped laughing. Fionna finally quit and then nearly collapsed since it left her weak. "I've been sick with this nasty cold," she explained when she caught her breath.

"Dude, it sounds more than just a nasty cold," Marshall said. "Have you been to the doctor?"

"Cake said she would bring me tomorrow if I'm not better," Fionna said as she sat on the bed just to quickly stand up. "Son of a glob!" she cursed. "I spilled my soda all over my blanket." Fionna sighed feeling exhausted.

"I will get you another one as long as I can have the rest of those strawberries in your fridge," Marshall offered. Fionna nodded weakly and tore the blanket off the bed as he went to the kitchen. Fionna pulled out a fresh blanket from her dresser. Marshall was floating at her door way with a bottle of water and a strawberry in his hands. Fionna paused to say something but Marshall sat the water on her dresser wrapped the blanket around her shoulders for her. He sucked the red from the strawberry and let her have the rest. He then gently pulled Fionna's braid from out the blanket and let it fall down her back. He figured Cake had braided Fionna's hair to keep it from becoming tangled. "That looks better," Marshall said feeling satisfied. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "Dude, you're burning up. You need to get the math into bed," Marshall added. His concern seemed to comfort Fionna a little.

"Don't think that this means I won't kick your butt later, Marshall Lee," Fionna tried to scowl as she lay down. She rolled over on her side to get comfortable but nearly fell off the bed when Marshall suddenly sat on the opposite side close to her. Cake would have never allowed him in her room like this. Fionna started coughing again and was shocked when Marshall started rubbing her back.

"Just rest," he told her. "I'll stay to make sure a nasty villain creature won't attack you at your most vulnerable time."

How sweet, Fionna thought to herself but she didn't understand why she trusted Marshall a little even if the two had gotten closer. She pulled a pillow from behind her and put it on Marshall's knee before resting her head on it. He didn't move or flinch away from her. Fionna thought back to the time she allowed Marshall to rest on her when he fought his mother. He sort of won, but he had scratches and bruises all over his chest, back, and limbs. Even if vampires healed more quickly than humans, Marshall had been beat up and exhausted and needed someone to rest on while he recovered. He started humming a soft tune from a slower rock song that came on the radio. Fionna sighed into the pillow as he started stroking the top of her head.

"Mmm….feels good," Fionna purred into her pillow. She was disappointed when he stopped and opened her eyes to glare at him. Her head was still pounding from the migraine that she couldn't get rid of and somehow Marshall's touch had eased it. He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt which made her jump. It was unexpected and awkward and also his hands were cold against her feverish skin.

"You really are running a fever," Marshall Lee said as he rested his hand against her bare skin.

"I'm sick!" Fionna snapped.

"Which means you need to rest instead of trying to kick my butt….or flirt," Marshall laughed. Fionna sat up and gave him a death glare. She began coughing again which made her whole body ache. "I'm not trying to make you upset, Fionna, I'm just trying to make you feel better. Apparently it's not working." He stood up and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Wait!" Fionna called to him. Marshall paused in the door way and turned to look at her. "You are helping….a whole lot. It's just this stupid cough, every time you get me mad or upset it happens and it hurts all over." He looked at her like he expected her to say more. Fionna sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. That wasn't cool, Marshall. I know you are trying to help me but please don't make me upset anymore for today."

Marshall smiled. "I'll think about it." Fionna rolled her eyes but returned his smile. He could tell she wasn't her usual self. Normally she would be glowing and full of energy and wanting to play a game or adventure. But today she looked drained and pale. Her cheeks were flushed from the fever and whatever light that used to be in her eyes were gone. Marshall had taken the chance to really get a look at her today. For the first time, he noticed how flawless her skin looked. It was even as soft as he thought it would be. Her eyes were a pretty blue, which added color into Marshall's darker world.

"Are you thinking or staring at my rack again?" Fionna said causing him to snap out of his trail of thought. He grinned. At least she was still a smartass.

"I'm going to stay as long as Cake allows me to," he finally answered. He walked over to her bed again but this time wrapped his arms around her and pulled her protectively close. If she didn't have a fever, then he would have thought it was the heat of her blushing that was radiating onto him. Marshall seemed to like the warmth since his body temperature was naturally cooler than a human. Fionna finally accepted his odd embrace and hugged his waist.

"Just don't leave," Fionna whimpered into him. Something caused her to look up at Marshall. He carefully lifted her chin up and pressed his cool lips against hers. His kiss brought coolness all over her body and shivers of pleasure ran down her spine. Fionna swore the kiss was so hot, she was sweating. "You really do taste like strawberries," she whispered when he broke away from her.

"They are my favorite," Marshall smiled at her. "You must have been thinking about kissing me before."

Fionna blushed and buried her face into his shirt. "I can't help it," she said. Marshall chuckled and smoothed her hair. She looked up at him again and the look he gave her made him raise one of his eyebrows. Fionna sat up fully and pulled him into a real kiss that time. She bit his bottom lip on accident but it seemed to make him kiss her hungrier. Marshall put his hands up the back of her shirt again and rubbed underneath her bra strap. She shivered again as he rubbed the soreness off her skin. Fionna pulled away and moved the collar of his shirt so she could see his bite marks.

"Glob, Fionna you know my weakness," he said as she started kissing and sucking on the two puncture wounds. Blood didn't seep out like she expected it too but the flesh was sweeter and more tempting. Fionna went back to his lips and bit his bottom lip again which made Marshall go crazy. She finally settled down and rested against her chest. They were both breathing hard and Marshall was surprised they both had their clothes on. If the situation had been different, maybe things would have gone further but he wasn't going to pressure Fionna. It wouldn't be cool.

"Marshall," Fionna finally said when she caught her breath. "We have to do that again some time." Marshall smiled down at her.

"Why not now?" he asked coolly.

Fionna went to kiss him again but this time it was different. She found herself wrapped tightly in a blanket. It felt like Marshall was still holding her, but she was confused and kind of cold. Her fever had broken and she was shivering from the amount of heat her body lost.

"What?" Fionna asked hoarsely. She sounded panicked.

"Calm down Fi, you were dreaming," Marshall's voice answered. He began singing along to the radio again. Fionna's eyes got wide. She wanted to sit up but his grip was strong against her weakened body. Fionna looked up at him with a panicked look and he almost laughed at her adorable confused expression.

"So none of that was real?" Fionna asked. "What the glob happened?"

"You said I could have some strawberries and when I came back you had passed out on the edge of your bed. I thought you fainted, but it turns out you were so exhausted that your body forced you to sleep," Marshall said. He smiled. "You also said some _very_ interesting things that intrigued me."

"Oh glob, what did I say?" Fionna asked. Her heart was pounding and she hated how Marshall could tell she was embarrassed.

"Mmm feels good, "Marshall imitated in her voice. Fionna blushed like crazy in disbelief. She had really dreamed all that? "Are you thinking about staring at my rack again?" he continued imitating her. "Oh Marshall, we have to do that again sometime, you are so sexy." That time he over exaggerated a little bit too much which pissed Fionna off.

"It's not what you think!" Fionna snapped which made Marshall burst into laughter.

"Sure," he teased. Marshall felt bad when Fionna's eyes welled with tears from embarrassment. He stopped smiling and cuddled her to make her feel better. "It's ok, you can tell me what it was really about later." He stroked her cool cheek with the back of his hand. At least the horrible fever had broken.

"I don't think you want to know," Fionna said. Then she smiled and sat up. "That's right," she added. "I don't have to tell you, do I?" Marshall's expression went blank and this time it was Fionna who was laughing.

"Wait, tell me!" Marshall begged as Fionna got out of bed and walked determined to her bathroom. "Fionna!" she heard him call as she took care of her business in the bathroom. When Fionna got out, he was standing up and smirking. His arms were crossed. "You're gonna have to tell me sometime."

"Nope," Fionna answered with a smile. She didn't know how she had summoned the courage, but she walked up to Marshall and gave him the greatest kiss of his thousand year existence. "But I can show you," she said when she pulled away to see the shock on his face.

"Your butt is so math," Marshall blurted out. He started blushing which Fionna had never seen before. It was really cute. Fionna giggled and hugged him.

"Thanks for staying," she said as he hugged her back.

"I'm just glad you're better Fi," Marshall answered. He yawned when he released her and floated over her bed. "Cake must have been gone for hours because it's dark outside now." Fionna got an idea and checked her cell phone. Cake had called while she had been asleep but had left a message saying she would be gone all night because of a road block.

"You can stay, I'm sure she won't mind," Fionna said but it was pointless because Marshall was already sound asleep. He had sacrificed his sleep just to stay up and watch over her. Fionna's heart fluttered for a second but then she decided to run towards her bed and tackle Marshall.

"Not fair," Marshall laughed as they both hit the soft mattress. "I was dozing off."

"Yea, without me, you butt," Fionna scowled playfully before making herself comfortable on top of his chest. Marshall chuckled and then reached over to the dresser and turned the radio volume even lower. He began singing again which made Fionna relax. If she was a cat, she would have purred as she clung to Marshall and allowed him to gently stroke her hair. In return, her body heat soothed whatever aches his thousand year old body had in it. As long as Fionna was content, so was he.

Who else could say they had a sexy vampire king sing them to sleep.


End file.
